A Breezy Day with Barney (in BarneyandRocko's Dreams)
A Breezy Day with Barney is the eighth video of the Barney and the Backyard Gang video series. It first aired in January 1, 1991. Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang have a lot of fun of breezy thoughout the day! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Hinojosa) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Buster Songs # Barney Theme Song # Mr. Knickerbocker # The Having Fun Song # Mister Sun # The Wind Song # Jingle at the Window # My Kite # Ring Around the Rosie # The Exercise Song # Bubbles # Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay # London Bridge # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! # The Airplane Song # I Love You Trivia * Barney has his Season 1 voice and 1991 costume. * This video marked: ** The last video to have the Kids Eductainment Video logo. ** The first video to have a chubbier Barney, as well as the Season 1 Barney costume. The Barney costume gets updated: *** It is now made out of Antron fleece. *** The mouth mechanism is rare here, almost not present. *** Unlike the previous two suits, Barney has no tongue. *** The pupils are also smaller. *** Barney's stomach has no foam base near the bottom. *** His 8 green spots (3 large green spots and 5 small green spots) on his back got more lighter. *** His tail gets a little shorter. *** His feet are given a redesign. ** The first appearence of Shawn ** The first use of the 1991-1992 arrangement of I Love You. It was similar to the "Let's Be Healthy" version, except that some Proteus 2 instruments are added. ** The first time time David Joyner served as Barney's costume preformer ** One of the only BYG videos with the Barney doll from the opening (1990-1991). The others being "Let's Be Healthy", "Campfire Sing-Along" and "Let's Build with Barney". ** The fourth time we see Barney magically turn back into a doll. * Although this video was released in 1991, the end credit's copyright say 1990, which means this video is produced that year. Also, the back cover says it was made in that year. *Production and filming took place from November 21st-27th, 1990. Promotions It was first seen on a December booklet, along with the 1990 Barney plush. Previews 1991 Opening #FBI Warning Screen #Kids Eductainment Video logo (1989-1991) #Barney Fan Club promo #Barney and the Backyard Gang intro (1990 version) #A Breezy Day with Barney title card Closing #End Credits #Barney Introduction #S'Mores (Campfire Sing-Along) #Barney is Our Dinosaur (Our Friend Barney) #Swimming, Swimming (A Day at the Beach) #Six Little Ducks (The Backyard Show) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Three Wishes) #Snacking on Healthy Food (Let's Be Healthy) #Elves' Rap (Waiting for Santa) #If All the Raindrops (Barney Goes to School) #Video Audition promo #The Lyons Group logo (1988) 1992 Opening #FBI Warning Screen #Barney and the Backyard Gang intro (1990 version) #A Breezy Day with Barney title card Closing #End Credits #The Lyons Group logo (1988) 1996 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Barney's Once Upon a Time trailer #Please Stay Tuned bumper (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney and the Backyard Gang intro (1990 version) #A Breezy Day with Barney title card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Fun and Games trailer #Barney's Talent Show trailer 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure Now Avaliable trailer #Please Stay Tuned bumper (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney and the Backyard Gang intro (1990 version) #A Breezy Day with Barney title card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Stuupeendous Puzzle Fun trailer #Barney's Rainforest Adventure trailer #Joe Scruggs trailer #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring... trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (1997)